A Whole Host of Decisions
by ExoSpectre
Summary: Road Kamalot, a sophomore has a crush on Allen Walker. Allen has emotional issues he deals with using music and other sources of relief. Friends are not always as they seemed. Will Road be able to find her way into Allen's heart? What kind of secrets does Allen have, Will they effect all his relationships? Lemony, you don't like it, then don't read it. {Highschool Romance & Teens}
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, new story! Something I did over my vacation to North Carolina. I honestly suggest visiting the Coast if you get the chance. It's relaxing waking up to the crash of the waves in your backyard. Spending time with family who are keeping you from writing isn't though. Exo~**

* * *

Road a petite 15year old with flush gray skin and almost jet black spiky hair with a blue tinge was just leaving math class. Math was the only class in high school she hated. It to her was only right and wrong not between no gray area which she thrived in. She was walking the hall on her way to history having to pass the freshman hallway going down the stairs, down the sophomore hall when from the elective hall she saw him. From the music classroom she saw a boy with snow white hair, his porcelain skin, and the scar that adorned the left side of his face adding to the beauty of it where some would think it takes away. Allen Walker, the cutest boy in school. He was turning her way making her dash off and drop one of the things that meant the most to her.

Allen turned and saw a flash of spiky hair and heard something hit the floor in the empty hall. He gazed down and at the intersection he saw a notebook on the floor. He made his way towards it, on his way to the principal's office. He picked the book up looking left and right for the person who might claim it. He examined the title of it and found that it was a diary. He didn't see a name so he opened the book.

'Road Kamalot' The book read. Allen didn't recognize it and put the book in his bag determined to resist reading it and give it back to the person as tempting as it was. He didn't see the pair of gold eyes staring at him from the shadow.

Road realized that she left her diary, she ran back to the hall where she last was wondering and she saw where she left it and it was in Allen's hands. She fidgeted when she saw him open the front cover and scan the first page and saw the questioning gaze.'Was he looking at my name?' she wondered. She mentally cussed at the fact that she left her Diary in the open for someone to pick it up.

Allen stopped gazing at the single page and put the book in his knapsack.(Yes, Allen is a total hipster.) She died a little more when she saw him put it away. 'He's going to read it at home and I'll never be able to show my face again.' She dreaded.

The bell signaling the ending of the school day rang out, students spilled out of classrooms in waves. Road tried to eye Allen one last time before she was whisked out of the school en route to her uncle's car. She was bawling when she reached the car. Tyki looked at his niece and opened the door for the sobbing girl who got in and just cried harder. Tyki sat back in and looked to Road for an explanation.

"Tyki." Road sobbed. "Remember the boy I told you about?"

Tyki nodded. He was wondering how he had a play in this whether he broke her heart or not.

"Remember when you told me to write all these things down?" Tyki nodded again. "He, _sniff _has that book."

Tyki pulled Road into a hug and calmed her. They were separated when there was a soft knock on their window. Tyki looked up and saw a boy with white hair and a scar on the left side of his face.

"Oi Road, look who it is."

Road looked up and found Allen staring at her with concerned eyes. She tried to look towards Tyki but to his amusement she couldn't pry her eyes from Allen.

"Um, Are you Road Kamalot?" Allen asks. Road squeaked and turned to Tyki who nodded yes.

"I found your 'notebook' in the hall and I would like to give it back to you." Holding the notebook out for Road to grab.

"D-did you read it?"

"No, was I supposed to?" Allen asks innocently. Tyki leaned back and laughed at the situation.

"No Baka, Your never supposed to read someone's diary." Road said with a death glare that Allen only smiled back. Road was forced to giggle as she saw he was joking.

"Sorry, hard to tell when you use sarcasm."

Allen was about to grab his things and depart from them when the buses drove off. Allen faltered and Tyki noticed.

"Oi Shonen, Need a ride? It's the least I can do for finding my niece's diary."

Allen turned to a smirking Tyki and a hopeful Road. Allen didn't want to become an annoyance.

"No, it fine. I can walk plus, I don't want to waste your gas." Allen reasoned. Road looked at Allen become slightly flustered giggling.

"You know Shonen, if someone offers you something it's often rude to refuse. Wouldn't want Road to spoil your reputation now would we?" Tyki said with a blackmail plan already in his mind.

"Your right, I should accept. Common logic in today's world states never get into vehicles with strangers." Allen argued.

Tyki laughed and smacked his head on the wheel knowing he was beat.

"But Shonen, what would I do to you that I couldn't with Road?"

"Are you sure you want that answer?"

"Yea."

"Okay, Um, be gay?"

Tyki slammed his head on the steering wheel making the car's horn blare out and getting a few stares from passerby's and Road began busting up laughing and rolling in her seat. Allen smirked and climbed in giving up, to find Road in the back.

"Wait what?" Allen said looking at shotgun to next to him.

"Tyki kicked me from shotgun cause I laughed at your joke." Road says mocking sadness. Allen bowed his head in apology which gave Road the opportunity to wrap her arms around him, and she did.

"Don't worry Allen-kun, Tyki is only mad because it's the truth that he has a yaoi sex life." Road said causing Tyki to whip his head around and glare the both of them.

"I. Am. Not. GAY!" He yells making Allen bust up laughing. Allen didn't notice Road wink at Tyki making him catch on and start the car grumbling about being straight.

"Allen, Can I ask you something?" Allen got up and buckled himself in.

"Sure Road, What is it?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Wha?!" Allen blushed and put his face into his math homework. He was writing furiously trying to avoid the question, Tyki is snickering at Allen's state of flustered.

"Allen tell MEEE~" Road says attaching herself to his left arm. Allen looked to the window trying to piece together an answer. His idea was risky but he could do it.

Allen turned and wrapped his arms around Road and whispered.

"Still searching for the 'one'."

Road was saddened and overjoyed at the same time. No one had taken Allen-kun but she herself doesn't have him either.

Allen was internally at odds with himself. His plan worked flawlessly, but it left him wondering. He has hugged a multitude of girls before in the same spot but, when he did it to Road, it felt, natural and he felt that, that was where he wanted his hands, on her.

Tyki noticing the duo thinking off in their heads he was bored.

"Oi Shonen, What kind of music do you like to listen to?" Tyki asked his hand reaching towards the car's radio.

"Uh, we can listen to some of the music that's on my phone if you have an Iphone jack." Allen suggested, praying to god that Tyki didn't have one.

"Okay, gimme your phone." Tyki said holding his hand back. Allen sighed hoping it doesn't go to his songs but just some jams he has that everyone knows. Tyki plugs the phone in and a song plays.

* * *

_Father, father, father, father_

_Father, into your hands I commend my spirit_

_Father, into your hands_

_Why have you forsaken me?_

_In your eyes forsaken me_

_In your thoughts forsaken me_

_In your heart forsaken me, oh_

* * *

Allen tried to get to his phone but Tyki smacked it away.

"Little metal-head are we? I just don't know why you would want to change such a good song, I mean it's on your Iphone isn't it?"

Allen sat in silence with his head on the window noticing Road mouth the words. He did wonder what Road listened to.

"Oi Shonen, before we get too far. Where do you live?"

Allen realized that he got in the car before telling Tyki where he was staying.

"The Chou Condominiums."

"Aren't they super expensive though? I mean no offense but, you don't exactly look like you come from wealth."

"I have observed that you don't exactly act like you came from wealth either." Allen says back.

"The same can be said to you as well."

Allen smirked but he just laid his head back on the window enjoying the music of his. To him it was a vacation from Lenalee and Lavi who would constantly pester him with random things. Lenalee wanted his opinion on her outfits and Lavi wanted a wing man for pranks and chicks. A moment alone without them was blissful.

Road decided to put her head on Allen's shoulder seeing as he didn't move was still a neutral sign in her mind. Allen noticed the new pressure and saw that it was Road with her eyes closed. He wrapped his arm around her and they both peacefully closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment. They both were so entrapped in what they were doing they didn't notice the music dimming or Tyki pulling over for a moment to do something on Allen's phone. They just fell asleep quietly.

Tyki pulled up to the condominiums and parked the car. Allen was awoken by Road nudging him and smiling sweetly.

"Oi Shonen, we're here. Where are your parents?" Tyki asked peering at the entrance with very few vehicles in the lot.

"There a-at work." Allen lied. He smiled knowing he was home. He didn't mind being with them though.

"You know Shonen, I don't appreciate the lying." Tyki said putting on the child lock.

"I-I'm not lying."

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"Tyki it doesn't matter. It's rude to pry and your doing exactly that." Road said disabling child lock and waved to Allen as he got out and he waved back while they drove away.

* * *

Allen walked in and threw his bags on the couch. He was glad that Road had given him a chance to escape and protect himself. Allen was a god at Poker and he won his room from the owner and they became friends. Allen went to his freezer and pulled out a frozen pizza, while he preheated the oven he pulled his homework from his bag and set it on the counter as he was getting ready to finish his math his phone vibrated, it was a text from a certain someone.

"_Allen are you ok?" L. Lee_

"_I'm fine. I got home alright."_

"_How? You weren't on he bus Allen-kun."_

"_I got a ride from a friend."_

"_I want to meet this 'friend'."_

Allen sighed and finished his homework and heard his phone vibrate again he was about to turn his phone off when he saw it was an unlisted number.

"_Sorry about Tyki~" _

Allen knew who he was texting and was wondering how she got his number he didn't argue it was better than being interrogated by Lenalee.

"_It's alright Road. Tell him I apologize for earlier cause I was lying earlier."_

"_It's okay he has a way for you to make it up~"_

"_How's that?"_

"_By kissing me~"_

Allen was blushing furiously when he read that text. He liked the way Road acted, a little flustered, eager, and kind. That was some traits he liked he had others. Her family also reminded him of himself they were different but still normal. He was certain he would be called a freak if anyone found out his 'secret'. Allen texted Road back smirking and got ready for bed.

* * *

**Slow beginnings, I hope you enjoyed. This is something new for myself, All feedback will be appreciated. I LOVE REVIEWS, EVEN IF THEIR CORRECTIONS TO MY PATHETIC SPELLING THAT I READ OVER AND OVER AND CHANGE AGAIN AND AGAIN. Exo_Spectre  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Road stared at her phone looking at Allen's reply it made her throat swell shut in her state of being stuck and head over heels. Tyki was looking at Road thinking 'what the hell?'

"Road, what has you so, happy?" Tyki asked in the car driving her home.

"Nothing, someone texted me something that made me very happy." Road replied. Tyki just sweatdropped.

"Let me guess, it's that Allen boy right?"

"Mayybe~"

"You know to me it seems like he's leading you on. I don't want you getting hurt now, I don't want to get my hands, 'dirty'."

"Tyki! You would never. Please stop!" Road whined at him making accusations of Allen.

"Plus he said he would take me on a trip to the beach this Friday!" Road squealed excitedly.

"I see." Tyki said thinking about his previous comment.

* * *

Allen was in the shower when he heard the sound of the door opening. He got out and wrapped himself in a tower and peered out of the door.

"Hello?" Allen called hoping for no reply.

"Are you Allen Walker?" A voice calls.

"Um, Yes?" Allen replied stepping out of the bathroom a bit looking for the source of the voice.

"I came here on Mana's behalf. I am Neah, Neah Walker." The man said stepping in holding a few bags from shops around town.

Allen was stuck and ran into the bathroom to change.

* * *

The next day at school Lenalee and Lavi were waiting for Allen outside. When they saw a very well dressed man drive Allen to school they tried to interrogate him about yesterday.

"Allen, who was this 'friend' that took you home yesterday? I could have used your help!?" Lenalee said.

"It's none of your business. I missed the bus and they offered to take me home and they did." Allen said brushing past her into the building where she promptly follows.

"I thought we were your friends!?" Lenalee yelled.

"Friends don't interrogate a person about their relationships with people!" Allen says walking away.

Lenalee stormed off leaving one confused rabbit.

"Um guys?"

* * *

Road was dreading her final period, she heard about Allen's friend Lenalee being a bitch to Allen. She sat there thinking about how the beach trip might end up. She smiled at the thought of kissing on the beach, grinned wider at the thought of doing, 'that'. She was abruptly pulled from her daydream when she was called for the office.

She was walking down the hall and found Allen walking to, she started towards him closing the gap and Allen slowed down so they walked together.

"Allen, are you on your way to the office?"

"I am, are you?"

"Yea, I don't know why, I haven't been slacking off at all."

"I would assume it has something to do with my uncle."

"Uncle? I thought you lived alone?"

"I did, until yesterday."

They both made small talk on their way to the office. When they both arrived it was more unexpected than they had anticipated.

* * *

When they walked in they found Allen's uncle and Tyki sitting on opposite sides of the room and the principal in between at his desk. Neah waved to Allen who waved slightly back, Tyki greeted them both and they greeted him back. The principal had a bored look to his outrageous amount of hair.

"Now I know why you wonder why your here, and why there here." Said Principal Sammo Han Wong pointing towards the guardians. "Well sit down first and let me explain." directing the two students towards seats directly in front of him. Allen and Road look at each other and sit into the directed seats.

"Now Neah Walker and Tyki Mikk request that both of you go on a vacation."

Road looks at Tyki who nods, Allen looks at Neah who grins.

"It's been so long since I've seen you Allen-chan, along with Tyki. We were going to leave you here but that would be no fun." Neah explained.

"So it was you who sent that beach message." Road said.

Tyki smirked knowing Neah was found.

"No, that was Allen. I planned around that message thought." Neah said waving his finger in the air chuckling heartily.

"Plus Road, it would be good for me and Neah and you and Allen so are you going to say no?"

Both Allen and Road shook their heads no. It was too perfect they thought, something has to be in the catch.

"What's the catch?" Allen asked finally speaking.

"The drive will take the weekend." Tyki said. "And we'll have to take Neah's suv since you'll need an entire week's worth of clothing."

Both Allen and Road mentally groaned.

"We'll also need to talk about missing school work." The principal reminded them. "You will be taking the missing week's worth of homework with you and it will be due upon arrival to each class. Are we agreed?"

All four of them nodded, Allen smirked he would finish on the ride and spend the week with Road walking on the beach, doing...

"Walker here is your slip, you will be leaving with them so you have a few mins to grab the work. Your teachers know beforehand so they will have the work ready for you both."

Allen sighed, he wanted to take that day-dream further but he got up and waved to the three and left for his work and things.

Road was flabbergasted she had a week, on the beach, with Allen? After Allen left and she received her own slip she asked if the principal could leave for a moment.

"I'll be back in 5." Sammo said. Getting up and making his school-wide hike to the teacher's lounge for coffee.

"Alright, I may be slightly surprised but whats your angle?" Road asked glaring at the both of them.

"Nothing." Neah said reproachfully. "I am here upon final wishes of Mana Walker, Allen's adoptive father. I thought he could use this time to adjust. Not to mention your 'uncle' and I go back a ways." Earning a look from Tyki.

"I see. Is there any, 'arrangements' to this trip?"

"You'll be staying with Allen if that's what your asking." Tyki said bluntly.

"Okay~" Road said suddenly cheerful and ran out to get her work and things.

"They seem perfect for each other." Neah noted loudly.

"You can deny that Allen has a lot hidden." Tyki said.

"I blame that on Mana's death, he was present. I hope Road can understand without us having to interfere in the matter."

"I see, Allen will eventually open up to Road and then to everyone is that what your saying?"

"Yup, I also have to keep that Lenalee girl and Lavi away from Allen, they seem like bad news." Neah said teasingly.

"Didn't you hear that Lenalee girl interrogate Allen cause I drove him home. Sheesh what a piece of work." Tyki said sourly.

Both of the remaining two got up and walked out of the principals office and waited for their children to return. They talked about things that happened since they last saw each other but didn't notice the green hair girl that was near the principals office while they were chatting. She scowled and left plotting.

* * *

Allen with all his things for the trip grinned at Neah who was smiling sweetly back. They climbed in the suv with Tyki and a fully packed Road waiting for them. Neah decided to take driving the entire distance to himself they stopped at a gas station for refreshments and candy for Road.

Allen got out and opened the door for Road who leapt out and took his hand sticking her tongue out at him sweetly. When they entered they found a nice indian man at the register. Allen ran and grabbed a monster, a mountain dew, 5 family sized bags of chips, and a large bag of blow pops for the trip. He planned on saving the blow pops for, persuasive purposes.

Road grabbed 3 sweet teas and 5 bags of chocolate with gummy bears and fireballs. She wanted to be sugar high the entire time with Allen. She can't believe that Allen was no longer living alone especially since he paid for both of their things.

They both departed the gas station wearing grins with the loot in their hands. Tyki and Neah waved to the two and climbed into the suv. When they got on the road it was quiet. Allen was doing his work while Road was sleeping peacefully attached to Allen's arm. Neah was humming a soft tune that caused Tyki to fall asleep when they started and he was snoring quietly.

"Allen?" Neah asked quietly, making sure the other two didn't wake up.

"Yea?" Allen said just as quietly, looking to the softly dozing Road.

"Do you remember the song that Mana taught you when you were younger?"

"How could I ever forget?"

"Would you mind singing it while I hum it's tune?" Neah asked staring at Allen through the rear-view mirror.

Allen looked back and nodded his head silently, readjusting Road he put his school work away and sang.

_So the little infant fell into a deep sleep. Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ... Surfaces numerous of your faces_

_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth_

_I will still continue to pray Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_

_So the little infant fell into a deep sleep. Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ... Surfaces numerous of your faces_

_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth_

_I will still continue to pray Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_

_I will still continue to pray Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_

When the two concluded their singing they both noticed the pairs of golden eyes that were staring at them.

"Oi, you two make quite the duo." Tyki remarked. Road agreed enthusiastically. "Specially since Allen is a head banger." Allen tried to slam his head in the window to black out but found that his window was cushioned by bags of candy wrappers.

"Allen-chan, why are you so embarrassed? I don't think anyone here is going to judge you for the music you like. I personally know that everyone's heart skips a beat to different music." Allen felt very out of place cause of Neah's words. He quickly went back to working on his school work to avoid showing his feelings.

* * *

Road woke up when Allen and Neah started their song. She loved the way his voice sounded when he sang. She admired his features as how his facial muscled flowed when he sang. After the incident Road got up and popped a fireball into her mouth admiring the heat it made her feel.

Tyki noticed Road staring at Allen and smirked. He listened to the entire song as well. The song itself was sad with a light sweetness to it but overall it was the nicest piece he could have heard from humming and singing, it gave him an emotion that felt mysterious to him.

Neah himself noticed both Tyki's and Road's stares and just hummed the tune again, to his own surprise Allen was humming along too. Tyki and Road both smiled sweetly and drifted back to sleep leaving Allen working on his school work and Neah driving both humming until they reached their destination.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter is complete. It's easier to think up new things while having old things intertwined. I need reviews along with ideas to keep me going though. Anything other than, 'Good job, Allen and Road best pairing, and this sucks' would be great.  
**

**See ya later.**

**Exo_Spectre**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been awhile, I know. I had this chapter scratched up for a week or so thinking about how to write it and insert it into the story. This is one of the possible routes I have. I have a notebook with this chapter and the next already scratched out. I personally need a dedicated beta-reader other than myself, so just PM me with offers/timezone/and or availability.**

**See ya soon,**

**James**

* * *

When they arrived they found themselves at a two-story elevated sandstone home with a floor to ceiling window facing the beach. Allen and Road leaped out and just stared they didn't know Neah owned this.

"Oi Neah, I didn't know you kept the place updated." Tyki said getting out of the Suv heading towards the trunk. Neah laughed sadly getting out and popping the trunk beginning to pull things out.

"I wish it was mine, It belonged to my older brother who wrote it away to Allen-Chan~" Neah said loudly, Allen snapped his head back gazing at Neah with a 'Are you serious?' face. Neah nodded grinning fatherly, "It's yours Allen!" He cheers, Tyki whistles, and Road attaches herself to him.

"Shonen, you sure you can keep the place? It looks pretty damn expensive." Tyki said, Allen's cheerfulness died for a moment until Neah spoke.

"He can rent the place out and draw in income, plus with his skill at poker he could have the place year round." Neah said making Tyki stare at Allen.

"Shonen? You play poker?" Tyki asked a smirk growing on his face. Allen sighed conjuring a deck of cards from no where.

"Care to place a wager, Tyki Mikk?"

"Not until after dinner!" Neah scolded.

Allen and Tyki sighed and began grabbing things from the back. Tyki told Road she can explore the beach and that he will get her things. Road cheered and ran off. Once inside Allen admired the hardwood floors and the black trim adoring the sand shaded walls.

"This place looks amazing." Allen noted.

"I'm glad you like it." Neah said. The trio climbed the stairs and put their things in the rooms, Tyki showed Allen where Road and himself would be staying and dropped Road's bags on the bed. Allen put his things on the night table and began putting his things away.

'Shirts go there, pants so there, toothbrush and paste go in the bathroom' Allen thinks, putting his toothbrush and toothpaste on the top. Unaware of Road sneaking up behind him, she pounces and tackles Allen.

"Alllen~ Come to the beach, the water's warm and the sand is still warm~" Road whines. Allen sighed giving in to her oh so innocent request. Getting up Allen allowed Road to lead him outside through the patio onto the sand.

They were walking hand in hand, to Road cheerfulness and Allen's ease of getting lost. Road was enjoying her walk admiring his features at they gleamed in the sunlight.**(Not sparkled, no Twilight here.)** Allen enjoyed the time he spent with Road but was lost in his thoughts staring at the ocean. He loved the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore, but to him it was simply a mask. Most people view the ocean as peaceful and relaxing, but Allen viewed it as a monster of opportunity seeking to make victims unwary to take precaution and sweep it victims out to sea and drown them. He was also a masked being, acting happy when he's sad and hurting those who he cares more most.

"Allen? Whatcha thinking about?"" Road asks ripping from his thoughts.

"Am I the freak everyone thinks I am?" Allen whispers low enough for it to be barely heard.

Road held her hand up about to smack him until she exhaled loudly, she pulled him forcibly shattering his stupor and stared dead into his eyes a fury painting across her face.

"Allen. Who ever said you were a freak?"

No answer. Allen was stunned he didn't even realize he said it, Road was glaring at him furiously.

"I-I-I..." Allen stammered.

Road faltered, so this is where Allen's head was at. She started at him her fury temporary abated she smashed him into a hug a tear falling down her face.

"Only when people take one glance at you, they may think that your a freak or goth or emo." Road began sobbing, Allen's mouth forming an o. Allen was to say the least ashamed, he knew that Road liked him and didn't take her opinion into his thoughts.

Road felt Allen's arms wrap around her, the warmth comforting yet, hesitant. She gazed up and saw the sorrow filled eyes on Allen's face.

"I don't think of you as a freak, your much, much, much more than that." Road sobbed into his chest. "Why can't you understand that, your worth more to people, even those who don't actually like you like that Lenalee girl."

The gears in his head began clicking together, all the attitude Lenalee gave him over little details, him not being available for nothing, and that stare when he make a little mistake on his own part. She never liked him, he was more, more, of, a tool.

"Road, why am I clueless?" Allen asks looking at the girl intertwined with him. She sobs a little and looks finding some consolidating face etched into his eyes.

"Cause your innocent in times of madness." Road says. Hugging him harder than he thought possible.

"R- R-oad, I can't breath." Allen chokes.

Road lets go of him and he falls, into the wake and gets smashed by a wave. Allen screams unused to the water and runs out shaking.

"S-s-so c-c-cold." Allen whines.

"Okay Allen, Let's go back and get ready for dinner." Road cheers pulling Allen back towards his own beach house.

While they took a step, someone else with prying eyes was plotting their own agenda.

* * *

Neah and Tyki were busy preparing dinner when the duo comes in laughing and smiling, Allen runs upstairs to take a shower and change because of his earlier dive. Road jumped on the couch and was flipping through channels looking for something to watch while she waited.

"They certainly took to each other haven't they?" Neah said cubing meat for the curry they are preparing for dinner. Tyki smirked but frowned.

"Allen still has a lot hidden though." Tyki said. Neah could only nod his agreement. Tyki grabbed spices and began making the spice mix required for spicy curry, while Neah pulled out rice for a side.

"That is where Road can help him though. She's almost pole-opposite to Allen." Neah said thoughtfully thinking about the duo's differences. "I also have to keep that Lenalee girl away from Allen, not to mention find out who that boy is who acts like the neutral ground." Tyki put the spice mix to the side and grabbed tomatoes, lettuce, and onions to prepare a salad.

"Do you think she's with, Them?" Tyki asked after a thought crossed his mind. Neah stopped everything and turned to Tyki.

"Her older brother is their, supervisor."

"Then this issue just became serious." Tyki said observably.

"I still don't understand why they want Allen, after all these years." Neah said. "The boy's done absolutely nothing, they have done nothing but ruin the kid's life, they might create the monster they seek to destroy."

"I've never heard his story." Tyki said honestly. Neah's jaw locked and he swallowed thickly. He gazed into the living room seeing if Road was paying attention to the television or listening in.

"Let me tell you the story of how young Allen walker, who was called Red at the time met Mana Campbell who changed his name from Campbell to Walker." Neah began, Road heard this and began listening in.

* * *

_A boy with rusty red hair was running from three men, two larger than the third. They were trailing him in the town earlier and tried to grab him in the forest,he was running his veins lined with adrenaline from who were to be his captors, rapists, or murders. Red ran into the city through the city market which was filled with people and immediately ran into an alley. He couldn't find anything to hide in, he looked an he saw a man, grinning, madly. The man's hair glowed like fire and the afterglow illuminated half of his face. Allen tried backing away and tried to back away but he was cornered._

_"W-w-who, a-a-are you?" Allen asked shrinking into the corner getting as far away from him as possible. The firey haired man laughed and began walking towards him._

_"Who? Oh yes I forgot to introduce myself. I am going to be your murderer, it's a pleasure to meet you." The man said mockingly. "Oh don't worry about the other two, they are just making sure we go, undisturbed."_

_"W-what, h-have, I-I done to you!?" Red screams. The man laughs hysterically clenching his face almost doubling over in laughing._

_"What have you done? Well, Nothing. What you have? That Pentacle over your left eye saying you are a child of the devil. In order to serve god, I will murder you." The man said looking quite pleased with himself. He went over and picked Red up by his neck and slammed him against the brick of a nearby building._

_"But first, I am going to enjoy hearing you scream." The man says slamming him again and again until Red blacks out._

_When Red awoke he found himself strapped to a stone and his left arm dangling over, a, fire. He tried to turn his head but it was strapped down as well._

_"Good morning sunshine, ready for the show?" A horrifying voice called mockingly. Tears began falling from Red's face, he knew this is where he was going to die. The man grinned and walked towards the fire, his face finally fully illuminated the left side of his face was covered by a mask. He opened a canister the fumes Red recognized too easily, it was gasoline. Red was going to be burned to death, no one to claim him, no one to, save him. All over a birthmark._

_"Don't worry yet, this is only the warm up. Get it? Warm up? HAHAHA" The man laughed pouring some onto a wash cloth and running it down Allen left arm, pulling back suddenly when Allen's arm caught fire._

_Allen couldn't handle the feeling and began screaming, straining against his bonds trying to move his body away from the fire. He could hear the man, the dreaded bastard laughing, laughing at his pain. Allen watched in horror as his arm turned from a pale cream to a fleshy appendage to a completely black and brittle arm. The man doused the flame on his arm and stood back admiring his, work._

_Allen heard a door softly close in the distance and only thought it was one of the people that were chasing him earlier._

_"You know, since this looks, fitting. How about I just shoot you in your fucking head?" The man asked pulling out a gun larger than anything Red has ever seen._

_Red closed his eyes for what he believe to be the final time, nothing but sorrow filling his being. Expecting a gunshot, he heard a soft thud and the sound of something dripping on the floor. Red peered and saw the man, the one who was going to kill him, a knife replacing the eye that was there only a moment ago._

_He heard the sound of shoes walking, well, running against the concrete floor closer, closer to him. Red felt the bonds around his legs slack and stayed stock still, fear still gripping his mind. He left the one on his head relaxing and he tried to look at the person but found he couldn't move._

_"Don't try to move, your in shock." A familiar, yet unknown voice says. "I am going to take you to the hospital."_

_Allen felt himself be picked up and wrapped in muscular arms keeping him balanced and warm._

_"I'll get you out of here, I promise." Was the last thing Red heard before blacking out again._

* * *

Neah was crying, gripping onto Tyki as he told the story. Tyki's eyes were wide, this is the story of the boy upstairs. Road was trying her best not to run into the bathroom and puke.

"I was a damn fool." Neah said crying. Tyki wrapped his arms around Neah and tried comforting his long time partner. Tyki reviewed the story in his mind, so Mana saved Allen from who? If that Lenalee girl is sister to the supervisor, that means. Tyki's eyes narrowed, If that man was the infamous Marian Cross then Mana Campbell killed one of the strongest men in the Black Order.

"I should have quit long ago, when Allen's mother was pregnant." Neah said getting up and beginning to fix some tea, and pulling the curry off the skillet finding it to be a tad bit over cooked. He sighed sadly, and brought the tea kettle full of hot water over to Tyki on the table.

"Your not the uncle are you?" Tyki asked. Mana and Neah were brother with no other siblings and dead parents. Neah paled but nodded. he whispered some so quietly no one could hear his and leaped up and ran out the door. Tyki went over all the information that was just dumped onto him. It only left him one question, Where the hell was Neah during this?

Road was beginning to wipe the tears off her face she went to the downstairs bathroom thankful that Tyki was too shocked to notice her red eyes and teary face. She closed the door behind her and splashed her face with cold water trying to calm down. She decided to take a shower knowing that Allen was most likely done and turned the water as hot as it could possibly be.

Allen was completely oblivious to the sobbing downstairs as he had music in his ears and mind while he was getting dressed. He looked out the window finding Neah getting into the Suv and driving off, in a hurry. Allen got dressed in slacks, and a gray v-neck, and socks and walked downstairs hearing a shower running but other than that along with the tv blaring about some teen mom, it was silent and eerie.

'Shesh, it's like someone just died in here.' Allen thought sourly.

* * *

**Another chapter, another thing attempted. I feel like I nailed what I was aiming for but, only you can tell me that so please, Review.  
**

**See you next time and Please Please PLEASE. REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it Exo, I need something from you all. IDEAS, seriously it hard to come up with interesting things to write. I don't want the feeling of repeating myself over and over again. to me it's annoying and to you it's most likely boring. So pitch in, it's not like I won't give you credit. BETAREADERS WANTED! DESPERATELY!**

* * *

When Allen arrived for dinner, the atmosphere was tense. The silence was getting to him and despite dinner being finished, no one was eating. Road was staring at her homework aimlessly. Tyki was sitting at the island in the kitchen and was staring at nothing lost in thought.

"Hello?" Allen asks trying to draw the attention of the two people staring into space.

"Wha?" Tyki said looking at Allen absentmindedly taking a sip of the tea that went cold a few minutes ago. Allen noticed the distaste that ran across Tyki's face and ignored the look he was receiving from Road and went and grabbed plates and silverware and began setting the table for dinner. Road pulled her homework off the table and put it away getting hot pads for the meal and set them on the table.

Tyki finally god of the island and folded the paper he was reading and opened the fridge.

"Roado, Allen What do you want to drink?" Tyki asks. "We have OJ, Milk, Water, and Kool-Aid."

"Kool-Aid!" Road called grinning. "Make sure it's the fruit punch kind!" She added.

"Tyki, may I have some water please?"

"Got it." Tyki answered politely. "Roado, I didn't know that Allen had better manners than you. Maybe you should take notes." Tyki remarks smirking.

Road stuck her tongue out in protest but Tyki didn't see it. He came in with a glass of water, another of kool-aid, and a third full of some heavy liquor setting them on the table Road glared at her uncle who just stared back.

"What?"

"Vodka for dinner?" Road complained glaring at him furiously. Tyki just shrugged and was about to put food on his plate when he paused and looked at Allen.

"Do you do grace for dinner?"

"No Tyki, your fine." Allen said reassuringly.

Tyki put some of the curry on his plate and loaded the rest of it with salad and before eating took a sip of his vodka. Road kept fuming at Tyki cause of his drinking.

"Road, I don't honestly see the problem with Tyki having alcohol during dinner. At least he's not having an entire bottle." Allen said.

"That's how it starts, a little here and there. Then it goes to a bottle a day and then a bottle every 12 hours and so on and so forth. I don't want to see him deteriorate to a shell." Road said menacingly facing Tyki who almost dropped it.

"Oi, so dark Roado, fine, fine. I'll get some water, sheesh." Tyki said getting up and putting his glass in the fridge and getting a new glass for water. Road grinned and happily filled her plate with food and began eating.

Allen just sighed and took a bit of the salad leaving the rest for Neah along with the curry. Allen got up and pulled out some pepper from the cabinet and shakes it on top of his salad and place it back in the cabinet. Sitting down Tyki and Road are both staring at him like he's an alien.

"What? Why are you guys staring at me?"

Tyki laughed and Road pointed to his salad which was blanketed in pepper. Allen sighed and began eating his salad and watching their eyes open wide.

"That, much, pepper. For so little salad." Tyki said wide-eyed. Road began coughing cause of how much it was. Allen just smirked and made quick work of it smiling like it was an everyday occurrence. Road and Tyki both waited to see Allen complain about the spice and Allen smirked even larger.

"I love spicy food, I won't be complaining anytime soon." Allen said and began eating his curry dabbing at his lips every time he took a small bite. They all heard a door open and close. Suddenly Neah ran into the room, the right sleeve of his arm covered in blood.

"I hate to interrupt but we have a **little **situation." Neah said ushering Road and Allen upstairs. Tyki somehow already had his things. "We need to leave, pronto." Neah said quietly.

When Allen and Road were packed, the heard the sound of screeching tires outside and found Neah holding a trapdoor open for Allen and Road to climb it. Neah came in quickly after and pulled a rope hanging above the floor moving a bookshelf that was on the floor at the time over the door.

"Neah, what the hell happened!?" Tyki asked, quietly but exasperated. Neah looked grim, his face etched and eyes dilated he only uttered two words.

"Dark Order."

* * *

***Knock***

***Knock***

***Crash***

The sounds of boots hitting stone and wood filled the house, the twelve men gathered for the house raid were climbing the stairs and checking outside for suspected targets.

"Their here somewhere, the Suv they arrived in is parked here." A young girl's voice barked.

"What if this is a decoy ?" One of the raiders asked.

"Right, an injured person would easily decoy the Dark Order, Are you stupid? I know they are here, I did observations before we raided dumbass." She yelled. "We need Walker dead. End of story, if we have to, burn the fucking place down."

"That would be unwise Lenalee-Chan." A unsure male voice called.

"And Why the hell is that?"

"This building is mostly stone, if they are hiding her the flames wouldn't burn long and they would make it out slightly burned but alive." The voice answered.

"So where would they be?"

"If I was in a stone house, I would leave space **_under _**to escape if the situation we're to come up."

"You heard him, Check the first floor, Look under rugs and bookshelves and rugs, if necessary start ripping the place apart." The girl ordered, twelve pairs of boots stomped around the first floor of the richly built beach house and began flipping furniture and carpets.

"I found a trap door." One of the raiders rang out, she stomped forwards and saw the medical style trapdoor and stomped on it, smashing it instantly.

"Search down here, bring the gas and explosives, we need to stay invisible." Lenalee barked again. Four men jumped down to the bottom of the house, the felt the walls and floor checking for fake walls. Four men ran out and began unloading the requested materials. The final four kept watch outside looking for any signs of movement.

"This is just a root cellar. There's no one here, who ever was here left from outside."

The girl fumed and leaped down herself and began kicking the walls cracking them in the center. Finding that it was just an average root cellar she rang.

"We wasted time, blow this fucking house sky high." She climbed up and instructed a red-head to follow her. Men with explosives lined the cellar and every wall in the house, the second group poured gasoline over the explosives and made a trail outside away from the house.

"It's all set ma'am." The girl grinned and lit a match and dropped it on the trail the entire trail flaring in seconds. The explosives went off and rubble was raining raining down from the sky.

"Good work but, there is still more work to be done. We have to find Walker."

* * *

The group of four were protected from the blast, but the area around them tremors and shakes knocking Tyki and Neah down which dominos Allen and Road.

"Is everyone alright?" Neah asks getting up quickly, he pushes the wall in front of him leading to a subterranean cove. They looked around and saw tube like organisms on the ceiling dropping glowing, goo down to the floor of the cove.

"This looks so cool." Road commented which Allen agreed. Tyki sighed at how amazed Road was and not focusing on the situation. Allen's mind was in overdrive, the Dark Order again. This is a complete nightmare. Allen began shaking uncontrollably, Neah realizes in time and catches Allen.

"Shush Allen, I won't let them hurt you. My brother gave his life for you, I will do the same." Neah said softly wrapping Allen and caring him to the water.

"Neah, wet suits?" Tyki asked. Looking at the rack finding an entire closet full of wet suits."

"There's vacuum sealed bags above them, put your things in and suit up. Road there is a room to the left of it, change in there. Allen you will unfortunately have to change with us."

"What, What's happening Neah."

"My worst fears, Allen."

* * *

**I know, it's rushed. I hope it's still good. I am still accepting beta readers and ideas.**

**JUST PM ME!**

**Exo_Spectre~**


	5. Updates, not actual chapter

**Hello there, currently this is my first {Writer's Block} Chapter.**

**So Currently, I need beta-readers as i've said in most if not all of my fics. I have currently grown very fond of pokemon fanfics and am attempting to cross it with DGM. As Tyki Mikk is my favorite character.**

**So here's my plan for my fanfics:**

**Whole Host of Decisions: ****_This one, is pretty far along and I can keep it here awhile longer but I need to update this more.(3)_**

**Love and Deceit of Allen: ****_This one will not be updated until ive made ground with my other stories. Allen getting dominated by Road can entertain people for some time._**

**Gardemonium: ****_I like the idea of Tyki becoming a pokemon trainer, a lot of murder and battles to write and Tyki is in it. You can't have the Noah of Pleasure and not have Romance. Pokephilia or not. :}_**

**The Heart of Allen: ****_Huzah, this is being revised to become AllenxRoad. I still want Allen's memories but removing Lenalee from being the lovey dovey sop she is, is well harder than you might think._**

**On another note, I would personally like to make a shout out to RomeoPlaysYouASong as his story, "Soul Link" appears to be undergoing investigation and might possibly be removed from FFN altogether. The starter of this is and Anon that at the time went by the name 'LiLy Red' so if any of you have any desire or inkling to help out let me know and go support Romeo's story!**

**With my deepest gratitude,**

**Exo_Spectre**


End file.
